


Come Away With Me

by DeanGirl2Y5



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has an important decision to make. Will she leave Konoha or stay? SasuNaru fic featuring a female!Naruto (not Naruko). Fic set to "Midnight Well" by Celtic Thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto & TV Tokyo. This is a fanfiction and nothing more. Please support the official release.
> 
> The song belongs to Celtic Thunder. As for that disclaimer up there ^, if you get what I'm referencing, you get a cookie!

__**In the town, the people stay away  
from the midnight well  
for it's dark and evil, so they say  
the midnight well.**

A well sat three feet away from the outskirts of Konoha. The townspeople called it the Midnight Well. There was a story surrounding it, but there was an unwritten and unspoken rule about telling the story. They weren't even allowed to be anywhere near the well, but one person was breaking that rule in the summer. He was sitting just inches away from it, staring at it with a mournful look. The setting sun made his spiky white hair seem a light blond. Some of his hair covered his left eye. A mask covered the lower-half of his face. He thought he saw a flash of long blond hair, causing him to call a name that hadn't come out of his mouth in five years.

The white-haired man hoped that he would hear her voice answer, but he heard no noise except the wind. “I must be getting senile,” he told himself, running his fingers through his hair. Unconsciously, his right hand slid into his pants pocket, brushing against a familiar piece of paper.

_**They'll tell you a tale of a lovely young maid  
the fairest that they'd ever known.** _

He pulled the paper out and he smiled as he stared at the picture. There were two people in the picture. He was one of them. The other was a girl with long blond hair done up in pigtails, whisker-like scars on her cheeks, and blue eyes. She was wearing an orange kimono with a fan-like pattern covering it. A bowl of miso ramen was in front of her.

She made the peace symbol with her fingers and had her tongue sticking out, the chopsticks clenched in her hands. Her other hand was clenched to the man's sleeve, as if she had dragged him into the picture. In his hands was a little orange book. He sighed sadly. “Why?” he asked no one in particular.

_She had seen him following her to her home every night after she had spent the day at one of her friends' houses. She knew who he was, what he was, but that didn't stop her slowly growing feelings for him. At first she hated him for following her, but that kiss four weeks ago slowly changed her mind. He made her promise not to tell anyone about him, and she made sure to keep it. People may call her a loudmouth, but she knew to keep important secrets._

_She entered her house, thanking whoever was up there watching her that she lived alone. She may be a people person, but there were times when she wanted to be alone. She turned on the light in her living room and saw a piece of paper with her name written on it lying on the table. The blond quickly opened the letter and read it. She stuffed it in her pocket, grabbed a pen and the picture that was taken at her favorite ramen stand, quickly wrote a message on the back, and exited her house for the last time._

__**What a beauty, they say,  
but she went her own way.  
On that night, she set out on her own.**

He stroked the picture, resisting the urge to cry out in anger. “Why didn't you tell me?” he whispered, his visible dark eye staring right at the well. He turned the picture over and read what was written on the back for what seemed like the millionth time in five years.

**Kakashi,  
If you're reading this, I'm no longer in Konoha. I'm meeting someone at the well tonight and I may not come back if he asks me to go with him.**

**Gomen'nasai,  
Naruto**

__**For they say, she had a rendezvous  
at the midnight well  
with a gypsy man she barely knew  
at the midnight well.**

_Naruto had lifted her skirts over her knees as soon as she was outside of the gate. She could see the outline of a familiar man, leaning against the well and looking up at the moon. A black horse was grazing just inches away from him. A smile graced her face as she slowed her run to a walk and dropped her skirt._

_He moved his gaze toward her, and she could see a smirk slowly growing on his face. Naruto's heart almost stopped when his onyx eyes locked on her blue ones, causing a blush to color her cheeks. She could see the fire in them that had been there ever since their first actual meeting four weeks ago. His coal-colored hair was spiky (which Naruto thought looked like a duck's butt and continuously teased him about before the kiss) with the exception of his bangs. Over his clothes, he wore a long black cloak with red clouds on it._

“ _What do you want, teme?” Naruto asked, breaking the silence between the two of them._

_The spiky-haired man chuckled as he took a step toward the blond. “Typical dobe, always trying to get to the point,” he stated._

“ _I just want to know so that I don't worry anyone if I'm not back before the morning.”  
The man stopped chuckling as he stroked Naruto. “Why do you care about them so much? What have they ever done on your behalf?”_

“ _There are good people in Konoha.”_

“ _Maybe those 'good people' are just as bad as the rest.”_

“ _Y-You don't know them like I do.” She looked away from him._

_He didn't answer, causing Naruto to look at him again._

“ _Why did you want me to come, Sasuke?” she asked again._

“ _There's something I wanted to ask you,” Sasuke answered after a few minutes, earning a questioning look from the blond._

__**Nobody knew where he came from  
but they remembered the fire in his eyes  
His earring of gold  
and his hair black as coal  
and a look that could just hypnotize.**

“ _We're going to be leaving the area tomorrow.”_

“ _When you say 'we,' you mean...”_

_Sasuke nodded. “The Akatsuki.”_

_The Akatsuki was the reason Naruto knew why neither her friends nor Konoha would accept Sasuke or her relationship with him. Konoha hated the group and had been in multiple battles against Akatsuki over land and gold._

“ _What I was wondering was would you like to come away with m—I mean, us?” Sasuke inquired with a light blush on his cheeks. He held his hand out for her to take._

_Naruto stared at his hand. “You're asking me if I want to go away with you?”_

“ _Yes.”_

_The blond looked up at Sasuke, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness and a smile on her face as she took the Akatsuki member's hand. “I will.”_

_Sasuke smiled as he helped Naruto onto his horse and climbed on behind her. The two shared a kiss before riding off toward the Akatsuki camp, leaving Konoha behind forever._

__**When he said  
Come away, come away with me  
come here and lay with me  
come away out of the light  
Come away, come away  
come and ride with me into the night.**

Kakashi clenched his fist and bit his bottom lip, attempting not to let an angered cry leave his lips as his memories of the blond flashed in front of his eyes. He had promised to protect her from anything that could hurt her, but someone he was sure she barely knew had taken her away. He looked around at the well again and saw that it looked the same way as the day after Naruto left Konoha. There had been no trace of her then and there wasn't one now. Nothing hinted toward what had happened that night, and Kakashi knew that there never would.

__**Never more, they never saw her face  
at the midnight well.  
She was gone, and never left a trace  
at the midnight well.**

The others had given up hope that Naruto would come back three years after her disappearance. They had joined the rest of Konoha in the fact that the well was to blame for what had happened and refused to say anything about it's history to their children. Even Rock Lee had joined in on that belief, but Kakashi refused to give in despite everyone else telling him to. The white-haired man looked away from Naruto's last letter and looked up at the sky, causing a smile to grow behind his face mask. A harvest moon was glowing in the sky, reminding him of one of Naruto's little quirks.

“Then again, she was always searching for an excuse to have ramen,” he told himself, chuckling at the memory.

__**They say when the summer nights come to an end  
the harvest moon glows in the sky  
a black horse will appear and a sound you will hear  
as the ghost of a gypsy flies by.**

Suddenly, he saw a black horse in the distance, a rider on his back wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Kakashi quickly stood up in a fighting position, recognizing both the cloak and the pattern. Neither the horse nor it's rider came towards him. Instead he heard a male voice saying, “Come away with me.”

__**And he says,  
Come away, come away with me  
come here and lay with me  
come away out of the light  
Come away, come away  
come and ride with me into the night.**

He sent a confused look toward the horse and rider as they rode away. Kakashi looked away from them and saw a woman and a boy Kakashi guessed to be her son both wearing the same cloak as the rider, hand in hand as the child waved at the horse and rider as they came closer to them. The woman locked eyes with Kakashi with familiar eyes.

“Naruto,” Kakashi whispered.

__**Come away, come away with me  
come here and lay with me  
come away out of the light  
Come away, come away  
Come and ride with me into the night.**

The rider got off the horse as soon as the horse stopped in front of Naruto and her son, causing the blond to look away from Kakashi as the rider gave her son a hug. The rider turned his attention to Naruto and gave a passionate kiss to her, causing Kakashi to realize that this was the man Naruto was talking about in her letter. The couple broke the kiss minutes later, the rider picked the boy up and placed him on the horse, grabbed the reins, and led the horse into the forest.

Naruto glanced back at Kakashi and mouthed, “Gomen'nasai.” She then turned away from him and followed the trio into the forest without looking back.

 ** _Come away, come away with me_  
 _come here and lay with me_  
 _come away out of the light_  
 _Come away, come away_  
** _Come and ride with me into the night._


End file.
